On the tire surface of the traditional various tires some figured convex blocks are arranged. Said figured convex blocks extend along the radical direction of the tire everywhere on the tire surface to form convex blocks with various shapes, so as to form antiskid figures on the tire surface of the tire. Said figured convex blocks of the tire are all perpendicular to the tangent line of the tire surface where corresponding convex block is situated. This type of radical figures have been widely used, but they have following disadvantages:
(1) the braking distance is long;
(2) the starting of the vehicle requires a larger moment, because, to make the vehicle start to move, the starting moment applied on the driving wheel is used not only to overcome the starting inertia, but also to overcome the rolling resistance moment of the tire, and the right figures extending radically of the traditional tire do not contribute to overcoming the rolling resistance moment;
(3) riding comfortability is worse.
So, the object of the present invention is to propose a tire with inclined elastic support blocks on its outer surface so as to improve the braking performance of the vehicle, shorten braking distance, improve riding comfortability, and reduce the starting moment used to make the vehicle start to move.